


On the Go

by blushingninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masks, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: After a misbegotten Halloween party reveals some pent up emotions Tsukishimai and Yamaguchi begin to develop together as a couple, growing through a series of shared experiences that bring them closer together. Helped along by many familiar friends, the pair overcome many domestic, emotional and comical challenges to find true happiness and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧  
> So this was written for Halloween 2015... Hmm  
> I've had it working on the back burner for a while but was never quite happy with it until now. So I hope you enjoy and much thanks.

The appeal of Halloween parties should have become more much appealing with the introduction of alcohol. But if possible it just made everyone so much more annoying. Crammed in a corner, head bent low, Tsukishima tugged his mask down further over his eyes, hoping no one would recognise him. The last thing he needed was a buzzing Hinata to seek him out and gush to him about the national team, again. He'd heard about it at least three times now and coupled with any intake of alcohol who knew how worked up the redhead would get. It was best to lay low and ignore everyone around him. The faster this night was over better and he'd only really come for Yamaguchi. Who was yet to make any kind of appearance, which was insanely frustrating. Why was he wasting his time here? He should just leave. 

 

“Games games games!” Wincing as a loud and flushed Nishinoya pointed to the center of the room, Tsukishima found himself pushed along with the crowd, keeping his mouth firmly shut lest his identity be discovered. Watching everyone fall into a circle he glanced around the gathering for the upmost time trying in vain to spy Yamaguchi. Coming up unsuccessful he listened to Noya's explanation of the game with a sinking feeling of disgust. Spin the bottle? Really? What were they twelve? Gritting his teeth and tensing to stand, a hand on his shoulder stilled him.

“Not so fast Tsukishima.” Frowning at his captain's offending hand, Tsukishima usually wouldn't have gone against Daichi's orders but this was just too mortifying. He couldn't really expect him to stay. And beside the ratios were all thrown out, unless they expected men to kiss each other. 

 

Without a thought the blond found himself giving a little shiver at the thought. Men kissing in such a public sphere, it was a little exciting. Shaking his head and glancing sideways at his captain, Tsukishima heaved a sigh. 

“Is it that obvious?” He whispered, ignoring Nishinoya as the short man ran through a practise round. 

“Only to me” the older man whispered. “Maybe Suga. It was a pretty easy guess, you're too tall to be anyone else.” And that had been why he was sitting. Curse the skilled observation of the captain and vice captain. 

“One round” he said firmly, glancing at the dark haired man from behind his mask. “Then I'm leaving. And no kissing” he added with a huff, blushing beneath the plastic of his mask and feeling the temperature skyrocket. 

“Fine” Daichi said quietly. “Just so as you follow the rest of the rules.” 

 

Tisking and shuffling a little further away from his captain, Tsukishima watched the spinning bottle with an increasing sense of dread. How was this game so popular? Surely not everyone was so desperate. Breath held as the spinning glass came to a halt, the blond took a small gulp of air, the neck of the bottle pointing just passed him and coming to rest on Daichi. That had been way too close and yet Daichi who took everything in his stride simply shrugged and beckoned Nishinoya over with a nod. Kissing his libero chaste and quick, both men chuckled and waved it off. There was only the slightest blush on Daichi's cheeks and Tsukishima was almost in awe of how cool the other man could play it. But it probably wasn't such a big thing, not for a man who was openly homosexual and with a very loving and affectionate partner. 

 

Physically shaken from his thoughts by Daichi, the blond frowned as the bottle was passed to him with a grin. 

“We're going counter clockwise, your turn.” Frowning, realisation dawning on him it was now no wonder why Daichi had accepted his turn so willingly. Their captain had a real dark side when he wanted to. Snatching the bottle from his hand and all but slamming it to the floor, Tsukishima spun it as hard as he could, a little pleased when it span off course and nearly bumped Ennoshita's knees. It wouldn't matter who it landed on, he'd just walk out regardless. Stupid party and stupid Yamaguchi for not showing up, it was all so boring.  And yet as the bottle came slowly to a halt there was a feeling of strong anticipation, the tension growing by the second, making his shoulders stiff and tight. It stopped with a lazy swing to the right, pointing straight at one of the few other masked guests. And it was a horrific mask at that. A Frankensteinesque creation of several masks sewn together in a mishmash of nonsense. It looked cheap and untidy and Tsukishima immediately hated it. 

“Nope, I'm out.” Getting up with a sigh, his elaborate escape was overshadowed by the jeering of the gathered participants. 

“Oh was that a refusal?” Scowling as Nishinoya all but screamed at him, Tsukishima nodded. Hopefully his voice had been low and quiet enough to not arouse suspicion. However if Daichi and Suga had worked it out, others probably had too. “Well you know the rules. Into the cupboard with you!” 

“Which is actually a room, but with the lights off,” Asahi added quickly before Nishinoya could get too ahead of himself. Turning on his heel and making to storm off, Daichi's words gave him pause. 

“Didn't you promise to follow the rules.” 

 

That sly bastard! Who knew his captain was that clever? Maybe he and Suga had been conspiring beforehand. Everything and anything to humiliate him, people could be so cruel. But a promise was a promise and no doubt if he backed out now, everyone would be ragging on him for months to come. And besides being locked in a room with some random seemed like an easy way out. Especially with the alternative being a very public display of affection. No he'd take the stranger in the dark room any day. And they didn't appear too tall or powerful so he’d win a scuffle if needed. Watching them stand with eyebrow raised Tsukishima looked over his fate chosen partner with a close eye. Which would have been far easier had he been wearing glasses. Contacts were okay, but they weren't nearly as good. 

 

It was a man he decided eventually, taking in the stranger's body structure with a critical eye. They weren’t short or tall with shoulders of average width and toned without being over the top. But there was something so familiar about them, not their costume or appearance but their bearing, their aura and as they turned to pass something back the floor, Tsukishima suddenly knew why. Freckles. A dark sprinkling of freckles lined the back of the other man’s neck, some even leaking down from the top of his ears. This suddenly made a world of sense and immediately the blond began to breathe easier. Of course Yamaguchi and him would be the only ones to attend a party both in masks and then fail to tell each other. This man been at the party from the beginning but had generally stayed near the door and front walkway, no doubt waiting for Tsukishima himself to appear. It was almost humorous and had he not had been wearing a mask that greatly hampered his ability to laugh he probably would have done so. 

 

It also made this whole ridiculous situation so much easier to deal with. They’d just chill in the room for a bit, wait then come out laughing about it. It was probably the best time to take off their masks and offer a reveal as well. The party would be ending soon anyway and it would be a better ending then he could have ever anticipated. It was thankfully the perfect plan and fate could not have decided this outcome better. Led by a bouncing Nishinoya, they were escorted down the hall and to the nearest bedroom, curtains drawn and thankfully cleared of any serious tripping hazards. But  it was hotter in the dark room, stuffier and Tsukishima was thankful they were the first to go in. Without opening a window the smell would have been terrible, rich with pheromones and sex. Gross. Watching Nishinoya grin as he closed the door, the shorter man chuckled as if sensing his annoyance. 

“Countdown starts now you crazy kids. Have fun.” All but slamming the door, the two occupants were left in darkness and each others akward company. Reaching out to grab the wall, Tsukishima edged his way around the room putting some considerable distance between himself and Yamaguchi least they bump heads or knock into each other. 

.

His friend was being remarkably silent and it was making the blond at least a little nervous. Was he plotting something? A jump scare maybe to get him back for all the fake spiders he’d left in the other man’s fridge the night before? Or maybe he was just a little nervous and tired. Probably the latter he decided as he listened to the shuffling, cautious steps moving about the room. There had been some strained tension between the two of them in the past couple of months. All stemming from a one night stand Yamaguchi had walked in on and Tsukishima had refused to apologize for. The other man tended to get a little too territorial but that was taking it a little too far. The blond had decided eventually that he was reading too much into it and had opted to leave any overthinking on the subject alone. He valued his friendship with Yamaguchi too much to have it break down due to some kind of weird crush. 

“Careful” the blond warned his partner in crime. “There's a desk on the right. Don't trip or anything.” He didn't need his night ruined any further by a bumbling party goer needing to get rushed to the hospital. Especially for something that could be very easily avoided. There was a grunt of acknowledgement and Tsukishima nodded to himself. Problem solved. Wishing he could check for the time, the blond considered pulling off his mask, the temperature behind the plastic skyrocketing to the point of serious discomfort. He should probably tell Yamaguchi to do the same, the freckled man over heated easily, dehydration would also not make for a fun end of the night. Feeling his friend come in closer as he edged along the wall, Tsukishima yawned and yanked his masks off, all but moaning as the air hit his sweaty skin. It would have been so much more satisfying if he’d done it outside in the open air, but this would do for now. “I didn’t know you were going to wear a mask as well. Where’d you get it from? It’s terrible.” Listening to the rustle and slide of plastic and fabric, his eyes had adjusted enough that he could take in the other man’s silhouette. Hair free and maskless, Yamaguchi’s shadow filled in perfectly in Tsukishima’s mind’s eye. His hair would need a cut soon or else it would start getting in his eyes while playing. They’d bicker about it for a week or so and then Yamaguchi would arrive at practice new do in tow and Tsukishima would probably get lost in checking out the new length and dimension and resisting the urge to touch it. It would be far too personal and probably a little strange, they weren’t kids anymore so that kind of behaviour wouldn’t fly and besides the shorter man would probably get a tiny little bit shitty at him for ruining his new hair style. However it didn’t stop the urge and desire to touch, just the action itself. 

 

However now, alone and in the dark Tsukishima knew he could probably break that rule, just a little and just for a moment. “Your hair needs a trim.” Reaching out and touching the thick strands, the blond smiled as his friend didn’t pull away. “Don’t cut it too short though, your head has that weird shape when it’s too short.” Adding a little harsh honesty wasn’t a bad thing, especially as his hand sunk further into Yamaguchi’s hair. It felt good to touch him like this, not limited by humiliation and boosted by a sense of anonymity. Surprised and a little pleased when the smaller man leant into his touch, Tsukishima cupped the side of his skull subconsciously, feeling his friend move with him, coming  to shuffle in closer in the dark of the room. Yamaguchi smelt like salt and vinegar chips and his usual deodorant, a combination that would ingrain itself in Tsukishima’s memory for long months to come. Just an odd little thing he’d remember at the strangest of times, like when watching the other man strip off after practice or move with grace and strength when setting up a serve. “Are you going to fight me on this?” Drawing his attention back to the freckled man’s hair, the blond rubbed the strands together through his fingers absentmindedly. “Are will you just do it this time without a fuss-” 

 

Silenced mid sentence Tsukishima choked on a surprised sound as Yamaguchi surged forward and took his lips in a delicate kiss. It was amazing in truth how very gentle the freckled man was, especially with the serious lack of light. His lips were soft, a little dry and overall very appealing. The darkness must have boosted the shorter man's confidence because his touch was direct, certain and a little needy. Maybe there had been more to his territorial nature, more to his affections then Tsukishima had initially realised. If this was the kind of reaction being alone and a little drunk had on him Tsukishima secretly hoped to see more of it. Leaning into a second deeper kiss, the blond could barely contain a moan as Yamaguchi opened to him, tongue wet and seeking, lapping at his lips and sending shivers down his spine. This was so unlike any side of his friend he'd seen before, hot and demanding, it seemed like his hands were everywhere. Running down his spine, rubbing circles on his hips and gripping his hands hard enough to pinch and hurt.

 

Breaking apart with a guttered moan it was as if all the air in the room vanished, leaving Tsukishima with a spinning head and tingling lips. Maybe Yamaguchi's feelings had been brewing for such a long time this was just a natural overload. Whatever it was it was hot and intoxicating. The dark didn't help either, a shield against the humiliation and embarrassment, it probably felt safer more discreet. Brushing his hands down the other man's chest and pausing just shy of the waistband of his jeans, Tsukishima chuckled at the very unmanly moan that  came from his companion. 

"If you want it, say it." Pushing up against Yamaguchi, he could feel the hard, jutting tent between his thighs, barely contained by the straining denim of his jeans, the need must have been great. Groaning as his own arousal seemed to grow in turn, Tsukishima prompted his friend with a cheeky kiss, nibbling at Yamaguchi's bottom lip until he was all but panting. 

"Yes yes yes! Don't play coy, it's so weird."

 

 

 

Cold water, a million screaming children and his dead mother couldn't have worked as a better mood killer. Jerking back and all but tripping over, Tsukishima landed hard against the of the floor, hands and ass sore as they took the brunt of his fall. Years of volleyball had prepared him to fall even in the dark, what it had not prepared him for was this situation. That was not Yamaguchi, worse he actually had no idea who it was. The voice was familiar but not immediately recognisable. Not one of his own team that was for sure, but someone. Someone he most certainly shouldn't be kissing, especially with Yamaguchi's face in mind. "Hey are you okay?"

 

Voice dying in his throat Tsukishima wasn't sure what to say nor do even. Running seemed like a good option but he'd dropped his mask somewhere over by the stranger and escaping now would be just as mortifying. He wasn't given much time to consider any further options as his mysterious companion dropped to the floor and crawled towards him. Tensing as they approached and touched his foot, Tsukishima wasn't sure if it was blind panic or his confused blood pressure, but he found himself unable to move, unable to think. Flinching as his world suddenly became awash with light, it was like waking up from the worst nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't outrun or escape. The light had been switched on by an eager collection of people in the doorway, eyes wide with excitement and intoxication. His own eyes adjusting quickly to the light, Tsukishima felt his stomach drop as he took in the man beside him. A man who was most certainly not Yamaguchi, a man who’d both been a bane and a motivation over the years. A man with hair longer than Yamaguchi and who apparently also had freckles. The famed Aobajōsai setter Tōru Oikawa. Suddenly the extent of his ability seemed limited to barely breathing and staring up at the frame of the rival setter who almost got a knee in the groin for his troubles as the blond struggled to stand. 

"I didn't-”

“What is this?” The indignant voice was easily recognisable, the voice of his best friend, his age old companion and the man he'd just wrongly believed to be kissing. Who was now standing in the doorway, arms crossed and face red in either embarrassment or anger. Fumbling to straighten his shirt and going to push his currently absent glasses up his nose Tsukishima swallowed thickly. 

"Yamaguchi, I’m so sorry."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the dialogue between these two in this chapter... I was kinda amazed it tuned out as well as it did. Such angst and salt, I'm so pleased I was able to pull it off! (huehuehue) i hope you enjoy! Much thanks.

The freckled man stood, cross armed and with shoulders tense as reinforced steel. He was pissed, no doubt about it. The confusion was as to why he was so mad. It felt similar to their last fight, when the shorter man had caught the blond balls deep in some cute little thing he'd picked up from a bar. Even then Tsukishima hadn’t received a concrete answer as to why the other man had been so angry and he was unlikely to find one now. Having removed himself from Oikawa, the room and the party in general, Tsukishima hadn't even bothered saying goodbye to his team mates as he fled, the red on his cheeks like a branded mark of shame. How was he ever going to live this down? Especially with a fuming Yamaguchi tottering along behind him, the bad vibes all but radiating from him as they made their way away from the party and his humiliation. Suga and Daichi's house was the perfect place to host a party, especially with a bunch of college kids. It was far enough out that others wouldn't be disturbed by their noise, but it made for walking back into town a bit of a struggle. Most people had just caught a ride with the few among them that could drive, the others however had to brave the forest walk home on a haunted Halloween eve. 

 

The spooky atmosphere however was completely lost on Tsukishima as he walked side by side his sour faced friend. 

 

“What's the big deal?” He said eventually holding his head high as he spoke. If he was lucky, very lucky he could play this whole thing off as a drunken joke and people would forget about it. If he kicked up a fuss it would no doubt fester and get worse. Being the bigger, adult person in this situation would no doubt be for the best. Especially as he had zero ideas on how Oikawa would act. Physically shaking his head at the memory of the older man, the blond desperately wished for something to wash the lingering taste of the setter from his palate **.** It probably wasn't such a good idea to ask Yamaguchi so soon especially as he came to a halt, eyes burning bright in the dark twilight.

“What's the big deal? Are you serious? How could you Tsukki? And with Oikawa of all people. You'll be lucky if Ushijima doesn't take your kneecaps. How could you be so stupid.” Frowning at the insult the tall man struggled to keep up with his friend's rant. Ushijima? As in Ushijima Wakatoshi? What the hell did he have to do with anything? 

“Wait, what the hell are you talking about?” His assumption Yamaguchi's hurt feelings had been due to some misbegotten crush was slowly fading, leaving a sinking feeling of terror in his gut. Watching the freckled man roll his eyes with an amount of salt and sass Tsukishima wasn't aware he even possessed, Yamaguchi then spoke slow and careful to him, as if speaking to a child.

“Oikawa and Ushijima have been dating for months.” He frowned, looking away before starting again. “You just never care about the things going on around you.” There was a pause, what felt like a long pause but was probably no more then seconds, leaving the air heavy between. “You never notice” Yamaguchi added in another quiet tone, lip trembling. “Why don't you ever care?” 

 

This was getting dangerous, way too dangerous and Tsukishima knew he was tanking fast. He didn't want his friend to cry, nor did he want to hurt him. Causing him any form of pain was the last thing he wanted to do, especially with the odd bubbling sensation growing in his stomach.

What had happened with Oikawa was so secondary to the overall random association of feelings that had awoken in him. He saw plenty, noticed plenty and cared along with it. Had he not gone along with the whole nonsense affair on the pretense that he’d assumed it was Yamaguchi. It would sound like a pretty lame excuse, but sometimes the truth was like that.

"I thought it was you." Staring the other man down with stern eyes, Tsukishima refused to back down. If Yamaguchi was going to walk down this path, fine. They could do it together and he'd do it with pride. "I did it for you." Confessing was a little awkward, but it was now or never especially if he wanted to save whatever friendship they had left. "When we were locked in there I honest to god thought it was you. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." Turning sharply on his heel and gazing off into the foliage around them, Yamaguchi sighed, long and loud. 

"Why in the world would you think that?" 

"He had a mask on and he had freckles, all along the back of his neck." Rubbing the back of his own neck for emphasis, the blond shrugged. "You've got freckles all along your neck." 

"So do a million other people. What the hell Tsukki?"

"I wanted to believe it was you." 

 

The honest truth cut through the air like a knife, leaving them both stock still and frozen in the moment. Looking closely at his friend, taking in every little detail, Tsukishima licked his dry lips, hoping his words got through. There was little more he could say to convince his friend further, he needed some kind of miracle. Some godly invention, some divine action, some kind of good luck from this terrible night. 

"Why...why would you do that?" Face red and huffing unhappily Tsukishima wasn't sure his heart would survive the constant bouts of humiliation.

"Because I do care. A lot. About you."

The sinking feeling in his stomach made him scared, not just scared but filled with pure unadulterated terror. And there were few things that did that. In recent memory the only thing that came to mind was seeing his brother's demise after his dumping from the volleyball team. But this paled in some comparison to that. This was a kind of tight rope like fear that wrapped its way around his entire being, painful and unbreakable. His only hope was Yamaguchi and how he would react. Would he leave him to be burdened and bound for the rest of his days? Guilt and regret constantly hounding him. Or would he be saved and resolved of his sins, leaving them to move forward. 

“Really?” Yamaguchi’s voice was low and a little mumbled, striking a chord somewhere deep in Tsukishima’s heart. This meant something real to his friend and he needed to make sure to make everything right. 

“Of course I do.” That should be enough. Enough to show Yamaguchi that he 

was serious and that his intention while misguided were pure, sort of, as much as he and his ice heart were capable of.            

“I love you.” The imaginary ropes tying the blond down loosen momentarily, only to retighten tenfold. _Love?_ Did Yamaguchi actually say love? Love was a big step up from a simple schoolyard crush. Love meant commitment, joint bank accounts and going to bed every night together. Love was maybe a little bit too much and it was more than a little terrifying. 

“I see…” Standing tall with shoulders stiff and head held high, Yamaguchi looked as if he was not going to back down, much to Tsukishima’s distress.

“That’s it?” Rubbing the back of his head and unable to meet his companion’s

eye, the tall man sighed. 

“Don’t say it like that.” He’d just been trying to convince his friend he cared and yet he was forcing away his confession of love like a dirty secret that needed to be swept under the rug. “I accept?” There was a question in his tone and he hoped Yamaguchi would take it light heartedly and understand. 

“You accept.” Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, the freckled man moved off with calmly contained rage, walking off down the barely lit path, content on leaving his companion there, confused and lying. 

 

He was done. Done with Tsukki and his nonsense. He shouldn’t have said anything, he should hadn’t have even come tonight. He’d been late arriving because the buses had been running to a different holiday timetable and the surprise he’d received had nearly made him sick to his stomach. Tsukki, his Tsukki, locked in a room with some random stranger only after a second round of spin the bottle. Not just some random he’d soon discovered, listening to the whispers of those around him. But Oikawa. Oikawa! Of all people, fate was cruel and twisted and this was proof of that. And the shocks just kept coming. He’d assumed, wrongly, that Tsukishima would know of Oikawa’s relationship with the Olympic ace so thus would surely keep his hands to himself. But finding the bottle matched couple there, linked together and all but dry humping like a bunch of horny rabbits, it had been too much. He’d thought better of Tsukiki but it would not be a mistake he would make again. 

 

It had been moving to see how far Tsukishima had been willing to grovel to him. Not legit grovelling of course, the blond had his own way of apology that others might not recognise but Yamaguchi knew it well. But it wasn’t enough, not this time, not with something so personal and raw. And the lies.  _ I’d been thinking me. It was all about you. I thought it was you.  _ If he really thought he cared, the blond might have realised that Oikawa was a good five centimeters taller than his so called best friend and that Yamaguchi had mentioned he was going to be late and that he wouldn’t be wearing a costume. But Tsukishima seldom remembered such trivial things, especially when they involved Yamaguchi. He was being irrational and bitter but he was hurting and he wanted Tsukishima to hurt too. And now he’d really stuck his foot in it, said the big L word and now it was serious end game. And of course Tsukki had reacted in a true Kei Tsukishima fashion, cold and disconnected. He couldn’t even bring himself to pretend to care, just joke about it. Well it wasn’t enough this time, it wasn’t enough anymore. Why had he even fallen in love with the blond idiot in the first place? Probably because he was pretty and had given him the time of day back in middle school. But things were different now, they were adults and Tsukishima really needed to start acting like one. Otherwise he’d have no friends left. 

 

He’d had thankfully gotten a good way down the path before he started to cry. Not real crying thankfully, just a couple of scatter tears, dripping down his cheeks and dropping to the ground. He’d cry this out later, at a more appropriate time when he was alone and he wasn’t worried about tripping to his untimely death on the dimly lit path he tread. He could hear Tsukishima following after him but he couldn’t be bothered to turn him away or tell him off, ignoring him work better. 

“Tadashi” pausing mid step at the sound of his name, Yamaguchi bit his lip trying hard not to break down. Why did Tsukki have to be so Tsukishima? “Tadashi, I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry.” Making a surprised little gasp, the freckled man turned with wide eyes. He’d expected to see a changeling, a fake, someone who certainly wasn’t his Kei Tsukishima and yet there the blond was, standing tall and stiff. 

“You’re really sorry?” Nodding, his head down, the blond rubbed his tired eyes.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, I didn’t mean to, I just don’t know how to…” Struggling over his words and making a desperate hand gesture, Tsukishima reached out and took his friend by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. “I care a lot about you Tadashi, I do. But I can’t say it or show it right.” It sounded stupid but hopefully it would get through on some level of understanding. 

“Why not?” The shorter man was still mad, hurting and even with a surprise apology it did little to sooth his tender feelings. “If you really cared-”

“I do.” Voice strained and looking as if he was ready to run, Tsukishima stared him down with intensity. “I do care, but I’m scared okay?”  _ Scared?  _ What was he scared of? Yamaguchi had already admitted his feelings, rejection wasn’t an option here.

“Why? What’s there to be scared of?” Groaning out loud, Tsukishima looked close to combustion, not at all used to this much sharing, especially with matters of the heart. 

“Commitment, hatred” he paused, looking away. “losing you.” 

 

The silence of the forest around them felt almost too loud, the lightest of winds shaking the trees and rustling through the undergrowth almost akin to thunder in Yamaguchi’s ears. The blood rushing to his head and bringing out a bright blush probably didn’t help either. The blond was scared of losing him? Him? Boring little him? Impossible, could it even be plausible? Jumping as Tsukishima reached out and touched him, Yamaguchi looked up with wide and unsure eyes. He’d been ready to hiss, spit, rant, rave and probably cry a little but this had thrown a spanner in his works. “I can’t lose you Tadashi, don’t ask me to risk it.” Feeling the hand at his shoulder tighten as the taller man spoke, Yamaguchi opened his mouth only to close it seconds later speechless. 

“No” he said eventually, his resolve strengthening by the second. “No, I won’t let you. Risk it.” Reaching out and grasping the other man’s shoulders with the same intensity, Yamaguchi refused to back down. “If you really cared, you’d do it.” 

 

Honey golden eyes gleamed in the semi light, ungraded without his usual glasses Tsukishima looked strangely vulnerable. Vulnerable and honest. The freckled man needed him to step up, step up and actually prove the truth in his words.

“Alright.” Sure he’d misheard, Yamaguchi took a step closer, coming in nose to nose with his friend, head cocked to the side with disbelief.

“You’re sure?” Shrugging, the blond exhaled hard. “I don’t really have a choice do I?” Sliding his hand up from the shorter man’s shoulder and cupping his cheek, Tsukishima hummed. “But if this doesn’t work, I need to know you’ll still be there.” It was an unreasonable request but thankfully Yamaguchi seemed totally fine with accepting the condition.

“Yes yes, it’ll be fine. I promise. I…” Trailing off, surprised and amazed, the freckled man could barely hold back, slinging his arms around the other man’s neck and pulling him into a back breaking hug. “Thank you.” 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to thank people when agreeing to date them.” Pulling back a little embarrassed, Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what he should be feeling. Probably at least a little mad, overwhelmed, happy and frustrated. 

“Thank you anyway.” Going out on a limb and seizing the moment, Yamaguchi balanced up on tippy toe and placed a tiny, cautious kiss on his friend’s lips. He half expected Tsukishima to push him away or tense up and die inside. Instead the blond simply nodded, a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

“Second time tonight, I must be that irresistable.” Bumping him back none too gently, Yamaguchi scowlled. 

“Hey I still haven’t forgiven you for that. Don’t tempt me.” Turning and making their way slowly back down the path, the lights and sounds of the town began picking up around them, cars and street lights appearing before them.

 

“So… What happens now?” Glancing sideways at Tsukishima with raised eyebrow, the Yamaguchi was oh so tempted to tease him, get down on one knee and pull out an imaginary ring. That would be cruel however and as much as he would love to get his revenge on his friend for being such an ass, this wasn’t the time.

“Nothing I suppose. We go home, see each other in class tomorrow, play

volleyball and go to Mcdonalds for those half priced apple pies you like.” Watching the tall man blink owlishly, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Why? Did you think I’d be moving in tonight?” Tisking as he looked away and refused to give a reply, Tsukishima was quietly pleased that everything between them seemed to be okay now. And even more pleased that it appeared nothing would have to change between them.                                                                                       


	3. Chapter Three

If only anything could be so easy. The rest of the Halloween weekend had passed without an issue. Mostly Tsukishima had spent his time at home, avoiding his brother and his pestering, all the while ignoring social media and anyone’s attempts to contact him. Except Yamaguchi. But thankfully nothing out of the usual, a couple of text messages and a call asking about class on Monday and if they’d walk to university together. The answer had of course been yes, the last thing they needed was a change in routine and that routine always started with them walking to university. Waiting at the corner, hands in his pocket, Tsukishima stared at the sky with skepticism, hopefully the rain would hold off until they got to class, walking in the rain was never fun, nor romantic. 

 

_ Romantic…  _ Thinking over the word and shaking his head, the blond couldn’t even believe he was considering such a thing. Romantic early morning walks to university? Such a thing didn’t exist. Early morning walks in his experience were usually filled with regret, serious fatigue and guilt over ignored readings or homework. But maybe now mornings wouldn’t seem so bad. Watching Yamaguchi approach, bag slung over his shoulder and yawning, Tsukishima pulled off his headphones and greeted him. Exchanging some quick small talk, they moved off towards the uni, ever conscious of the darkening rain clouds on the horizon.

“Suga said he couldn’t get a hold of you, he was kind of worried. You know after everything that happened.” Remembering back to the list of people who’d tried to contact him over the weekend, the blond would have felt bad about not messaging the team mum back but it was his boyfriend's fault the whole mess had happened. “He was worried you might be mad at Daichi.” 

“Oh I am” Glancing sideways at Yamaguchi and his confused looked, there was an unasked question between them and Tsukishima thought it was probably best to elaborate. “Daichi conned me into the game so it’s ultimately all his fault.”

“Oh.” Falling into companionable silence the rest of the walk, Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima to a halt before they parted for class. “Did you at least message Oikawa?” 

“Oikawa? No why?” 

Choking on his laughter, Yamaguchi shrugged. 

“Well probably because you guys were… well… and you should probably get your story straight before Ushijima finds out **.** ” Blowing him off with a shrug, the blond wasn’t at all concerned. 

“I doubt it matters, they’re probably not a serious couple.” Pulling a face but holding his tongue, Yamaguchi sighed. 

“Fine, but you’ve been warned.”                   

  
  


Yamaguchi’s warning may have fallen on deaf ears, but it didn’t take long until his words were ringing in Tsukishima’s ears. Especially as it helped drown out Oikawa’s nagging. 

“At least apologise you tsundere fuck. Wakatoshi is going to have my ass and not in the good way.” 

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Having come out of a prac class, he was immediately ambushed by a flustered and oddly dressed Oikawa. Usually so neat and fashionable, the rival setter’s shirt seemed at least two sizes too big and his hair was sticking out at an odd angle. Trying to avoid the older man didn’t work and as he made a beeline for the campus food court, his unwanted companion persistently followed.

“Just come with me and tell him it was all a game and that it didn’t mean anything  and that we don’t even know each other.” Holding up his hands as Oikawa seemed fit to ramble on, Tsukishima rubbed his temples. 

“And why the hell can you not just tell him that yourself?” Groaning in frustration and looking ready to pull out his hair, Oikawa frowned. 

“Because he’s a giant, squishy idiot and he won’t believe me if it’s just me. Come on, help me out here.” Securing a free table and checking his phone, the blond typed out a message to Yamaguchi, hoping that if he ignored his unwanted companion, he might just leave him alone. Unfortunately Oikawa was nothing if not determined. “Please please please. I’ll buy you lunch.” 

“No,” frowning and shifting away down the table, Tsukishima knew there was nothing more pathetic than desperation and at the moment the handsome man across from him was all but reeking of it. 

“Dinner then? Homework? Extra training? Tickets to the UCC party next week? Come on seriously, I haven’t been home since the party and I miss my pillow.” Cocking his head to the side as he processed this new information, Tsukishima hummed out loud. Putting on a thoughtful expression for the benefit of his company, the blond eventually nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll help you. Just text me when and where.” All but collapsing in a heap at the table, Oikawa stared up at him with watery eyes. 

“Thank you thank you thank you. It won’t take long and bring Freckles-chan if you want, it’ll probably help the cause.”  _ Freckles-chan?  _ Since when had Yamaguchi and Oikawa been that close? Maybe it was a serving thing. 

 

“Yeah sure whatever, just leave me in peace okay?” While he had no intention of bringing Yamaguchi into this if it got the older man out of his hair sooner, he’d say anything. And besides his friend now boyfriend,  _ boyfriend?  _ Was incoming even as they spoke and seeing him here with his accidental hookup buddy would probably cause some discourse. Watching Oikawa leave out of the corner of his eye, the blond made a note to try and get the most of this situation. Free tickets to anything sounded good and by the sound of it Oikawa would do pretty much anything to get him to talk. It’d be like taking candy from a baby. 

“Hey, have you ordered yet?” He hadn’t seen or heard Yamaguchi approach and  he jumped as the other man simply appeared out of the growing crowd around them.

“Ah, no. Was dealing with some pests.” Sitting down across from him and tossing his bag and heavy book down, the freckled man gave his friend a comforting smile. 

“Oikawa finally found you huh?” Near transparent eyebrow raised, Tsukishima mustn’t had hidden his surprise well as his companion laughed. “Who do you think gave him your classroom number?” Narrowing his eyes and frowning, Tsukishima sat back with a huff. 

“That’s not very nice. Nor any of your business.” Shrugging Yamaguchi looked completely unapologetic. 

“It’s your mess, clean it up.” 

 

Getting up and leaving the blond to stew, Yamaguchi went and ordered a large bowl of ramen and two salads to their table before returning with two huge sodas. Sulking and silent, Tsukishima took his drink without thanks, staring about at everything that wasn’t Yamaguchi with specific purpose.

“How do you know Oikawa?” Breaking his silence as their food arrived, Tsukishima awaited some kind of response before hooking into the steaming bowl of noodles and pork. Tapping the end of his chopsticks against his lips, the shorter man hummed thoughtfully.

“Since the start of the year I suppose. Friends of friends and all that. Plus the training camp.” Thinking back to said training camp, Tsukishima couldn’t remember a time he’d seen the two men together. Maybe he really was as oblivious as everyone said. 

“And he and Ushijima have been dating…?”

“Since the start of the year. But they have weird history together. How don’t you  know this? It was huge gossip at the time.” 

“I don’t care for gossip.” Blowing on the surface of the bowl and testing the heat, Tsukishima took a slurp of noodles, frowning as his glasses fogged. “And they’re living together?” Talking around his mouthful, he stared at the foggy outline of Yamaguchi expectantly. 

“Yeah, that’s only recently however. I don’t think many people know.” 

 

Pulling off his glasses and wiping them clean, Tsukishima stirred his soup restlessly. 

“He wants me to bring you along, as like collateral or something.” Digging around in the bowl with his own chopsticks, Yamaguchi shrugged. 

“I’ll go if you want me to.” Shaking his head as he watched his companion try search out some pork, Tsukishima speared some swiftly. 

“No thank you. It’s my mess like you said. I’ll fix it.” Holding out his chopsticks and offering the meat to his friend, the blond couldn’t help but smile at the blush that coloured Yamaguchi’s speckled cheeks. Opening his mouth and taking the morsel, Yamaguchi chewed slowly, keeping eye contact with his now boyfriend the entire time. By the time he swallowed he wasn’t even sure Tsukishima was breathing. It was an odd reaction especially as it was something they’d done probably a million times before. But there was context now, something different. An undertone that made such thing simple little things blush worthy and made his heart speed up a little bit faster. Even if he’d assured Tsukishima there wouldn’t be any dramatic changes in their relationship, he could already feel them happening. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad and hopefully his very new boyfriend could adapt accordingly.

 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome” wiping his mouth with a napkin, Yamaguchi shook his head. 

“No I mean, for dealing with Oikawa. It means a lot.” Shrugging it off as if no big deal, Tsukishima sipped his soup loudly. 

“I didn’t do it for him.” Grinning and resting his chin on his hand, Yamaguchi simply sighed. 

“Yeah I know, that makes it even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I can haz a blog](http://www.blushingninja.tumblr.com)


End file.
